


Socks, Mismatched

by RedJumper



Category: NCIS
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Not for Gibbs fans, Not for Ziva Fans, Pizza and work, again to be on the safer side im adding these tags, rating on the more cautious side
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:15:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24854437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedJumper/pseuds/RedJumper
Summary: the title will make sense if i ever add more chapters. the fic makes sense without adding anything else and thats why im posting it because chances are i wont update it.i know it doesnt explain why tony (and by extension Tim) are annoyed at ziva and gibbs but thtas partly because i dont know, i just wanted to write this.i like think (and well its my fic so if i did add to it this is the background) that tony and tim were friends and started to hang out more wehen they started to get more at z and g, started dating at somepoint becasue they liked each other and tony had practaiclaly moved into tims alreadlly.still dont know how to tag so can somoene help me plzalso i swear only the fic nothes have horribole grammer and spellingdont own characters/show/whateveralso yes the pizza shop is the one from futurama
Relationships: Anthony DiNozzo/Timothy McGee
Kudos: 86





	Socks, Mismatched

**Author's Note:**

> the title will make sense if i ever add more chapters. the fic makes sense without adding anything else and thats why im posting it because chances are i wont update it. 
> 
> i know it doesnt explain why tony (and by extension Tim) are annoyed at ziva and gibbs but thtas partly because i dont know, i just wanted to write this.
> 
> i like think (and well its my fic so if i did add to it this is the background) that tony and tim were friends and started to hang out more wehen they started to get more at z and g, started dating at somepoint becasue they liked each other and tony had practaiclaly moved into tims alreadlly.
> 
> still dont know how to tag so can somoene help me plz
> 
> also i swear only the fic nothes have horribole grammer and spelling
> 
> dont own characters/show/whatever
> 
> also yes the pizza shop is the one from futurama

They aren't going home on time yet again, actually if they got home on time that would be more of a surprise. However Tony has done everything he possibly can right now. All the background checked out, no new hits on the BOLO and absolutely no new leads. Gibbs won’t send them home because there will be new leads in just a couple of hours and because Ziva still has to finish checking out emails- at least that's what Tony thinks she's doing but he really can't tell if she is actually doing that or not. Gibbs presumably is either badgering Ducky to complete a quicker autopsy or Abby to hurry up the results. The only person Tony knows the exact whereabouts and also exactly what they're doing is Tim. The main reason being he can see Tim’s desk and also hear the slight snores. He could wake him up - Gibbs would want him to help Abby - but Tim has finished the background he had to do - which included Tony guesses either hacking the CIA or FBI based on the hushed conversion Tim had with Gibbs about two hours ago. He decides that he isn't going to wake Tim up and if Gibbs decides to take out his wrath, Tony will cover for him.

He picks up his phone to order pizza making sure to dial the very specific one that Tim likes. He orders a hawaiian for him and a marinara for tim. He really would order from Dominos - buy Panucci's pizza is the only one that serves cheeseless pizza without cursing at him under their breath. If he is still here longer than he has to be then he isn’t going to add upsetting a pizza place onto his list of things to think about. The list is far too long already.

Ziva’s peering at him over her screen, he thinks it's actually closer to glaring but he doesn't care enough to figure it out. “It is only polite to order for the rest of your coworkers.” It's also only polite when the rest of his coworkers are polite to him.

“Oh I’m sorry, did you want something?”

“A vegetable pizza would be great.”

“Then you can order it yourself.” and that is most definitely a glare this time. He puts his elbows on his desk and leans forward so it seems like he's closer to Ziva “If you want the number, I can write it down for you.”

“Tony.” He leans back and turns to face the voice he hadn't been expecting to reply to that.

“I thought you were asleep. I ordered pizza from Punucci’s for us.”

He can see Tim's eyes darting from him to Ziva and back away, realising in his half awake state that there was a reason Tony didn't order for Ziva and it wasn't a joke. “Cheeseless?”

“Marinara.” Tony corrects and he swears Tim doesn’t use the proper name for it because he knows it’s one of Tony’s pet peeves. “But yes I did funnily enough get your order right, one would expect to after ordering it most of last week.”

“You said you didn't want to cook.”

“Timothy, you really need to learn how to make more than eggs.”

“Why? I have you.”

Tony opens up his drawer and takes out one of the premade paper balls he keeps in there. He aims for Tim’s forehead and hits his ear but close enough. “I am not going to be a housewife.”

“I didn't say that”

“You implied it.”

Tony can tell Tim is actually thinking through his words this time since he bobbles his head side to side a couple of times before replying. “I did.” Who knew late night pizza ordering would finally lead Tim to admitting to that. It has been a month since Tony moved in with him and for some really stupid reason Tim kept implying Tony had to do all the cooking - and well he wasn’t going to do. “I'm sorry. I won't -” Tim cuts himself off and tries again. “I will try harder not to keep doing that. I'm sorry.”

“McGee, quit apologizing.” Great, Gibbs is back from wherever he had disappeared to to harass someone. He can just now harass the team instead.

Tony doesn’t brother telling Gibbs how stupid that rule is and instead smiles, mouthing ‘thanks’ to Tim. He puts his arms behind his head and sinks down in his chair. He toes off his shoes and kicks them up on his desk. Might as well get comfortable before his dinner arrives.

“Dinozzo this is an office not your apartment, do some goddamn work.”

“Boss, unless you got a new lead from Abs or Ducky, I've done everything I can.”

He doesn't know if the stare is for his reply or for the fact his feet are still up on his desk. “Help McGee then.”

“Boss, I've went through everything I could find and the only person that could be a suspect is in a medical hospital -”

“Contact them then.”

An award should be given for the patience Tim has right now. “In Pakistan. In critical condition. According to the doctors he got hit by a landmine and is now paralysed from the neck down.”

“So a hell of an abili then.” He's glad they get to share a small smile before Gibbs interrupts them.

“There has to be someone.”

“There's not Boss. Unless Abby and Ducky got new leads, we have no other new suspects.”

By the fact that both him and Tim have asked and Gibbs hasn't said anything he's can most definitely say Abby and Ducky have found nothing yet.

“You guys don't but I do.”

One day Tony might actually kill Ziva, he doesn't know how but he will find a way without a freaking doubt. “And you didn't tell us? What did you find?”

“You didn't order me pizza.” Tony clutches his fist, he really has to figure out how to kill a mossad agent. “There was a payment from Lieutenant John Kerry to Seaman Sebastian Kennedy for $40,000 over email.”

“There's no sign of that in his financials.”

Ziva just continues with “That's because it was cash McGee. They planned to meet in Rock Creek Park at 10pm tonight to hand the money over.”

“but our dead lieutenant is well dead and it's already 9pm.”

“Congrats DiNozzo, you can state obvious facts. These years of being a special agent have paid off well.” It can't be that hard to kill both a marine and a mossad officer, right?

Tim then asks “Did you say Seaman Sebastian Kennnedy?” And Tony hopes this is leading to a new lead because he can't deal with both Gibbs and Ziva anymore today.

“Yes, do you need hearing aiders McGee?”

“Hearing aids and no. But I do know that buy isn’t going to take place.”

“And how is that?”

“Well Ziva, it’s because Seaman Kennedy is died.” Looks like Tony isn't the only one sick of Ziva today

Gibbs of course demands a “How?”

“According to this, a car crash, two days ao.”

“How do we know that he did not fake his death? That happens a lot.”Tony knows he would have got a head slap for that but all Ziva gets is a nod. God he hates them.

“Well, you could check our morgue.”

“Ducky has him?”

“According to the records yes.”

Tim’s right, Tony knows he's right but something is up with that. “Ducky has a car crash victim?”

“He died in a car crash but foal play is suspected. Balboa's team is investigating it.”

“Mcgee, talk to Balboa, get our team on it instead.”

“I have. The files are on your desk, there aren't any leads either.”

“You read them? When? You were asleep.” Tony was wondering how long Ziva was planning to keep that to herself.

“After I hacked into the FBI to get the lieutenant’s classified service records, went through his financials and did all that background on the Seaman once I realised that the lieutenant gave him $1000 every other month - which by the way was for rent, in an apartment, that got turned into condos two months ago.” If Tony didn't already think McGee was out of his league, this solidified it. His boyfriend is incredible.

“You were asleep?” and his boss gets annoyed at every little thing.

When Tim is explaining to Gibbs how yes while he did take a nap he also did a lot of work, Tony’s phone rings. The pizzas are waiting for him downstairs, finally.


End file.
